


The Storm

by ReSolivagant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: You work for the same organization Seven does.He brings his brother to work with him.Girl sees boy and falls harder than a brick from the 100th floor.I thought this was a really cliché story, but I been so frustrated about this boy! I love him okay!!Who else is still screaming because he got his own route!!??(Disclaimer: I do not own characters, they belong to the otome game Mystic Messenger property of CHERITZ)





	The Storm

**I want you**

**Yeah** **I want you**

**And nothing comes close**

**To the way that** **_I need you_ **

**I wish I can** **_feel your skin_ **

**And I want you**

**_From_ ** **_somewhere within_ **

Oceans - Seafret

The Twins were amongst the best agents of the organization. Seven also was a newbie when you started so you became friends almost instantly. When he brought his brother into the picture you thought it was an interesting change of pace.

But his twin was a complete opposite of the outgoing goofy Seven, Saeran was quiet, distant, he didn’t like people or to make friends. He lived to complete his tasks and get paid.

He was aggressive, explosive, he always spoke his mind but he never failed a mission thus making him profitable agent who worked way faster than his brother, so his personality really didn’t get in the way. It was better like that anyways, without sentimentalisms and emotional attachments.

But that didn’t stop you from  _feeling_  the way you did. You grew up within danger, your parents loved you so they did what they thought was best, they taught you how to survive. You never resented them, they showed you a family and the hope that even in those circumstances you could be happy, you could smile, you could  _love_.

Meeting Saeran was reaching a crossroad, one path took you to a calm place where the troublesome twin wasn’t involved. The other one was a rocky road for sure, it wasn’t safe, more like a route to the middle of the storm. You could hear the wind roaring, the darkness enveloping the space, the air becoming thicker, uncertain. And for the first time, you felt afraid. But he was all you had dream of, it itched to discover what was under the thick layer of his glares, if you were going to make it alive or you were going to become debris of the aftermath. The roughness attracted you like honey does to bees. And after some time, you realized that you were not afraid of the storm, you feared being without it.

_You loved him,_ and you were not giving up. If there was a way you were going to find it. Not looking back you took the steps through the path to the eye of the storm.

You rarely talked to him, sometimes he was at Seven’s place when you visited but he would leave almost as soon as you got there.

“Don’t feel bad, I’m his brother and he doesn’t like me either.” Seven told you when he came back with a Dr. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips for you.

You opened the fizzy drink, “I hope you are mistaken, I have the feeling he does like me.”

The red-haired munched on his chips watching you calmly, “you are right, you are beautiful and my brother is not blind, he must like you. Besides, he rarely speaks to you so you hadn’t ruin your reputation with him that much!”

“Stupid Seven.” You said punching him.

“I’ll stun the shit out of you two if you keep on making noise and a mess.” Vanderwood complained.

You kindled a weird feeling in him that at some point became frustrating. He could admit he liked you, you were pretty and he didn't know if he had a type but since he met you he found himself looking at girls that looked like you. It was beyond your pretty face, you were the kind of person he had decided to avoid, those with pretty sincere smiles, those who were kind to him. It took a long way to trust his brother, to trust other people to at least work with them.

_B_ _ut you, you were a different case_. He knew you weren't fake or bad, in the contrary he could feel your kindness, your strength irradiating from your voice, and that annoyed him even more. He found it alarming the way his stomach twisted with the sound of your laugh, or how his heart drummed in his ears if you were near or talked to him. 

However, your eyes were the most troublesome, just a glance, a second your gazes would connect were enough to send a shock trough out him. You had no need to tell him what orbs screamed at him. He felt like a prey under your stare, like you were just observing and waiting for the perfect moment to attack. And he wondered how behind those innocent eyes could lie all that desire he knew you felt for him.

One day he ran out of his brother's house, he stayed there after working with him for a mission. Seven left to run some errands when you arrived. He was laying on the couch when the door unlocked, he saw you standing at the door drenched. You started to take your shoes and sweater off, you didn't notice him there so when you went for the hem of your shirt he screamed at you to stop, his face was as red as his brother's hair, you jolted in surprise and slipped falling on your butt.

Without hesitation blushed face and all he ran to the entrance and with a forceful grip lifted you by the wrist. For a moment he stared at your wet dripping hair, the way your eyelashes curled, the blush on your cheeks, the shape of your lips. Your skin looked so soft, he could feel your warmth traveling to him from where he was holding you.

He doesn’t recall if you said something because the drumming of his heart had canceled all the surrounding sounds. Slowly he let go of your hand and started to put his shoes on. He closed the door behind him and ran under the rain to his house. He didn’t notice his wet clothes or how cold he was until he reached his apartment, all the way one single thing, person, had been in his mind.

The thought of the possibilities you brought into his life were starting to press harder, he realized that he didn’t need to knock on your door because it was already open for him. The way you looked at him while he was holding you, like hoping, he knew he could've kissed you right there, take you if he had wanted. And he wanted all right, but he was sure he was the worst person to be around.

You were so sweet and kind, you put up with his stupid brother, with Vanderwood's nagging, with the missions, with the invisible life of an agent. And in spite of all that you could still smile, you were too good,  _and he was not._

He was the one who broke, who wounded, the kind of person you wish you had never met. So, the realization was simple enough, if he got close to you sooner or later you would go away. And the idea seriously terrified him, it was better this way, to keep on going like there was nothing, like you didn’t feel a thing for him and neither did he. It was better than to have you and then lose you. 

_But the possibilities kept on pilling up,_ every time he saw you. It was getting worse, he started to see your face when you weren't even there. One night he got so furious that to stop thinking about you he took home a girl who looked the opposite of you. She was annoying but suddenly he felt so good he forgot about it, when he noticed why he wanted to stop but he seriously couldn’t, his mind kept telling him it was you he was fucking, it was your skin, your lips, your voice. He couldn’t care less when the girl left mad telling him she wasn’t [name]. The thing he cared though was that what he felt was getting out of control, and he started to wonder how long he was going to last  _without_  you.

You got called to work with Vanderwood, Seven, and for the first time with Unknown (Saeran's agent name). You got a text message from an invalid user, you knew it was your boss.

_You are to retrieve information from the main office, and opportunity has open up, they are having charity event. I want Vanderwood and [name] to attend as party guests, 707 and Unknown will be hacking into the security systems to make the infiltration possible. I will deliver more details as soon as everything gets ready. I expect a success._

He got the same text and threw his phone against the wall when he read he was working with you. But then again, the feeling in his stomach started to tingle.

The night of the mission came sooner than later, the twins were in Seven’s house, monitors were set up and they had already hacked into the systems when you and Vanderwood arrived to the party.

They watched Vanderwood get off the car, "Miss Vanderwood sure cleans up in a suit." Seven complimented in a funny voice.

"Shut the fuck up," Vanderwood said smiling as he extended his hand inside the vehicle.

Both twins stopped tapping when they saw you emerged from the car, a black dress wrapped from your chest to your knees, a dazzling smile adorned your red lips.

"HOLY HONEY BUDAH CHIPS! How dare you look this stunning [name]? If I knew I would have begged the boss to send me instead of Miss Vanderwood," Seven complained.

You wrapped your arm around Vanderwood's and pulled him down so you could speak into his ear, intending to respond to the red-haired hacker, "I guess you missed your chance."

"Step away from the man [name] and talk to me through your earpiece." Saven huffed.

Vanderwood and you shared a mischievous smile entering the party hall.

Saeran eyes were fixated on you, he was supposed to be looking at the route you and your partner were taking to enter the main office. He kept on coming back to whatever monitor showed your face. He felt his face hot when he first saw you, and his brother hadn't been helping making all those comments of how pretty you looked, or what guy was looking at you with lecherous eyes. He was getting annoyed, by his brother sure, but mostly because why was Vanderwood so close to you? Was he supposed to be holding you this much? And you didn’t seem bothered by it.

He growled without noticing and started to tap to get visuals of the corridors, he glanced to his brother and signaled him with his head, Seven spoke to you and Vanderwood.

"Okay guys, the corridor is open, the guards are walking around, this is your chance."

Vanderwood and you drifted away from the people on the hall and made your way to the office where the information the client requested was. Guided by Seven's voice you entered the room safely.

You stood by the door and Vanderwood went into the computer, in a blink of an eye he plugged his tools into the machine, and Seven started to collect data. It took later than expected so when you left the office the guards were again doing their rounds on that floor.

"Take the stairs," Saeran's voice went through. You felt stupid by the way your heart fluttered with the sound. "Take the stairs and walk back into the party through the back hall."

You followed his order and rapidly went down the stairs reaching the empty hall, you were walking back calmly when Seven informed, "there is a guard there, he will be suspicious if he see you there since the end of the hall is the stairs into the offices."

"You can't go back to the stairs there is already a guard there too." Saeran said when he watched you eyed the door.

"Improvise guys." Seven added bringing his hands behind his head. 

The guard was almost turning the corner when Vanderwood placed his hand on your belly pushing you softly against the wall, "Sorry." He told you wrapping his hands around your waist.

You followed his lead and placed your hands on his shoulders and allowed him to put his head in the crook of your neck. You started giggling, so when the guard saw you he felt he had interrupted a couple making out.

The man clear his throat, "Sorry Sir, guests are not allowed in this section." He said scratching the back of his head when you pouted in complain.

"Oh we are sorry, Its just I cant keep my hands off my lovely girlfriend here," he softly pinched your chin, "but thank you for telling us, we will make our leave now." Vanderwood pulled you back into the party by your hand. 

Seven was grinning until he turned to see his brother's face. He had his close fists on the desk and eyes full of rage followed your face. He stood up furiously pushing the chair back in place.

"Yeah go ahead, I will finish here." Seven said a little frightened but then smiling cockily at the jealousy scene his brother made. Because he knew how much Saearan liked you, he was his brother after all, maybe they didn’t share the lovey bond most twins do, but still the connection was there. He noticed his brother's fidgeting when you were around, or the way he stared at you when you weren't watching, eyes full of yearn, and also sadness like assuming he was never going to have you.

Seven finished talking to you until you made it out safe. And as soon as you got home you logged into the chatroom you had created for you and him. You had copied a version he had been working on, something about a charity organization he worked with.

**Buddha Chip:** I can go on more missions if it involves pinning you against the wall.

**Lay Chip:** You are not going to let me live this one right?

**Buddha Chip:**  Of course not, that was some good acting, I saw you blushing a little even. Do you like Vanderwood that much?

**Lay Chip** : Shut up that's not true! And besides you know Vanderwood is not the one I like.

**Buddha Chip:**  Yeah yeah, I can't blame you though, the guy you like is super handsome, almost as handsome as me! XD... by the way should I tell you? Maybe I shouldn't...

**Lay Chip:** Tell me what??

**Buddha Chip:** Nah! I don’t think you deserve mercy after letting Vanderwood get so close to you.

**Lay Chip:** Oh please merciful God Seven bathe me with your wise words. 

**Buddha Chip:** Oh a loyal believer has spoken and a prayer like that cannot be rejected!!! Okay here it goes. I think you almost broke my brother. Don’t tell him I told you or the broken one will be me, but he was jealous of that little scene you and Vanderwood made. Maybe I'm not supposed to get involved but I know my brother, and knowing him he is at the point of explosion because he doesn’t know how to act... is up to you what you want to do with this information.

**Lay Chip:** God Seven has done it again... Thank you for sharing this, actually I was hoping for him to act like that, only to confirm what I wanted to be true. Don’t worry I won't tell him a thing. Good night Seven.

**Buddha Chip:** Sweet dreams!

It was around 3 when your buzzing phone woke you up. The name on the screen was 'unknown'. Without thinking much about it you answered, after all this kind of calls were expected. And the tracer Seven had installed would inform you of any danger.

"Hello."

Your drowsy voice sounded in the other side of the line, but he wasn’t speaking, he didn’t even know why he called you. He was drunk, after leaving his brother's house he went to a bar and drank until they kicked him out. He punched some guy who bumped into him.

He was desperate, the images of Vanderwood holding you kept replaying in his mind. The idea of someone else touching you was infuriating.

"Hello, who is this? If you don’t answer I'm hanging up, it's 3 a.m. this better be an emergency!"

It was, he was so confused. He wanted you, by now he knew it was more than that. But he was so scared of hurting you.

He sighed and then he hung up. It was ridiculous, him feeling this way, he started laughing. How could he ever think he could have someone like you. He knew it was going to get worse trying to avoid you, and he could only hope for you to stop caring about him. Because in his case you were already engraved in him forever.

The next morning you woke thinking you had the weirdest dream ever, but when you checked your phone and saw the caller history you realized it had been him who called. And the storm seemed closer than before.

For 2 weeks you didn’t see him, he didn’t stop by Seven's house, his brother told you he knew he was fine but didn’t know where.

"I heard he is on a mission out of the city, a friend is with him and told me they are coming back tonight." Vanderwood said flipping through a magazine, "I mean if any of you care."

You were on his mind all the time, so he took the mission to put some distance in between. But it wasn’t working, he was suffocating and he knew you were the only one who could give him the air he needed. 

All he was avoiding was happening, he didn’t want to depend, to need someone so much it hurt. For fucks sake he was avoiding you, so of course he got pissed when he saw you leaning against the door of his apartment when he arrived.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I came to see you."

"Why is that?" He asked searching his pocket. He stood in front of you when he found the key but you didn’t move.

"Why do you wake me up at 3 a.m. and don’t answer?"  _Really?!? That was your excuse?_ When the storm thundered just above you.

He raised one eyebrow, "what are you talking about? And move I want to enter my fucking apartment."

"Okay that is not the reason," arms crossed you sighed, "why can you admit that you like me, what's so wrong about that?" You stared at him resolved.

He felt blush heating his cheeks, why the fuck did you have to be so bold? 

You continued, "because it is obvious, and I'm sure you know how I feel about you too. I want you to tell me right now why you keep avoiding and pushing me away."

He ran his hand through his hair before slamming his palms against the door caging your head, but you didn’t even flinch, his eyes were full of exasperation, "Why do you do this? Why can't you see that I'm not good, I'm not good for you? Why can't you just leave me alone?" 

"I can't go against what I feel, I tried because I don’t want to bother you," your hands went to the back of his head, and pulled him until your noses were touching, eyes closed, you felt him relaxing but his breath was sharp, "but I can't, Saeran I love you, I need you." You were ready to be consumed blast of the wind and rain, to be deafened by the thunder of this tempest, this was it.

His hands suddenly went to your waist pressing his body against yours, his nose brushed yours like teasing, still doubting but fuck you were right there, everything telling him it was a bad idea, what good could come of you being with him? But his body was at is limit and you smelled so good. You felt perfect under his hands, just as he imagined and feared.

He finally closed the gap, it was rough, his lips were a little chapped, but you loved it. He tasted sweet, the ice cream you were sure he had. The contrast almost made you giggle, but you couldn’t think of anything else when his lips were so eager over yours. He grabbed the back of your head, closing his fist around your locks bringing you closer. His tongue entered your mouth violently, but you accepted it because it showed how desperate he was to feel you, just as much as you.

He was starving and you were the most delicious meal. The switch flipped on. He wasn't backing up, he had struggle stopping himself, pushing you away. But all that effort dispelled under his hands, being replaced by your skin. You tasted divine he wanted to kiss you forever until his lips were gone.

He cupped your tights bringing you up so your legs surrounded his waist. He kept you in place and opened his door closing it with desperation when he walked inside. He stood in the entrance, carrying you, savoring your kisses and the way you clung onto him with your hands around his neck. 

If breathing wasn’t important you would've stayed connected. But it was hard to when your tongues were trying to devour the other. You moaned into the kiss and he was gone. He walked towards his desk and sat you there.

“You know I’m not going to stop now right?” he asked while he sucked on your neck, sending a hot wave throughout you, his hands squeezing your tights.

You grabbed his face looking into his eyes, "I told you, but I can say it again, I need you Saeran," you went for the hem of your shirt and took it off, "I don’t want you to stop." 

He forced you to stand up, struggling with the clasps of your bra, you made him to stop when you pulled his shirt up and undid your bra yourself. His hands undressed you and grabbed your face to kiss you. You too were busy unbuckling his belt and pants. Fabrics dragging from your bodies while you walked to his room. 

You were naked before reaching the bedroom, so he carried you again with force pressing you against the wall. He groaned when he finally rubbed his erection against your folds and felt your body trembling over the delicious friction created. You were panting so much already and your warm essence soon covered his shaft.

He left a wet trail from your lips to your neck, his teeth scrapped over your shoulders and his hot tongue licked the sensible skin. But it was your mouth the one he kissed the most. The mouth that never shut up, that gave him the most beautiful smile, the one that called him. 

His hips continued the grinding and if he didn’t stop you were both going to finish there without him even entering you. He was probably thinking the same thing because he brought you into the room dropping your weight in the bed, while he stood with his knees pressed against the edge of the mattress, your legs hanging on either side of him.

Dark eyes roamed your body. He grabbed your legs up and spreading them as much as he could, he changed the pace of his actions, slowly stroking himself, circling your clit with his cock, he couldn’t get enough of your whining.

"You want this?" He asked with a coarse voice because he was also so eager to pound inside you. You only nodded gripping the sheets. A devilish grin found his lips, "I'm going to give you my cock until you cry."

He placed himself in your entrance, gliding slowly inside. Breathing through his teeth; the pleasure was almost unbearable making his body shuddered.

Your back arched with the sensation of his slow torturing penetration. You felt yourself palpitating around him. Eagerly welcoming the invasive member.

Couple of thrust were slow, like testing the waters, but soon enough he increased the pace, his fingers dug in your tights keeping you in place.

He was brusque, just like you had expected, like you had wished for. He wasn’t giving you any mercy, any sweet words, he was giving you what you wanted, the roughness, the sharp edges.

He started to grope your body, any place he could touch, he pinched, he kneaded, he scratched. Letting you know that this was it, this is the how he was going to be, how he was going to give you pleasure. And he loved the way you responded, panting, moaning, calling his name. A confirmation that you were ready for it.

"You like the way I fuck you?" He asked between pants.

You could barely manage words, "y-yes". Your eyes fixated on his.

"Good, because I'm going to corrupt you," he pushed himself inside harder than before, "and you are going to beg me to do it all over again." He liked the way his words affected you because he could feel you tightening.

Your vision was becoming blurry, the pleasure had you at the point of tears. He leaned and kissed you, his thrust became erratic, painful. His nails dug deeper into your skin.

He lifted himself because this was a sight he wanted to relish on, he saw the little drops dripping from the corner of your eyes. The sounds of fucking into you were superb. His hands grabbed your waist pulling you closer making his hipbones meet your skin hard.

White spots and sparks filled the inside of your eyes, the pleasure exploded from the place he kept on hitting inside you, extending to your core and reaching your limbs. It was amazing, something you truly had never experienced before.

"Fuck," the way your body writhed under him was a scene he wanted to repeat forever.

You weren't done coming from your high when his chocked moan made you clench his length and you felt his body tense up as his warmth overfilled you. The thrusts were unsteady as he finished releasing himself inside you.

He pulled out slowly, already missing your heat. He pressed his body on top of yours his hot and ragged breath clashed on your neck trying to recover, ironically, he felt like he was breathing for the first time.

You watched him as he walked into the restroom. Your breathing was still accelerated when he came back. You sat up and saw him kneeling in front of you.

"It's going to be cold," he said and you found yourself smiling because you noticed the little blush on his cheeks and nose. He had a wet tissue and started to clean the inside of your tights. You enjoyed the moment, the contrast of the harsh and gentle only he could give you.

When he was done you extended your hand, he placed the tissue on your palm, "can I use your restroom?" You asked giving him a small smile.

He nodded and stood up. He observed your bare back and he was sure he could never get tired of that sight.

He went into the hall and entrance, picking up your clothes, and brought them back into the room placing them on the bed.

He put on his boxers and scratched the back of his head because this was awkward, were you going to want to stay? Or were you going to dress and leave? Usually he would kick out whatever girl he had over.

But you, how was he going to act with you? He wanted you to stay, but he didn’t know how to ask. He wanted to tell you all he felt but he didn’t know how. He remembered your words, you told him you loved him, was that the name of the feeling squeezing his heart?  He sighed heavily and then he heard the door of the restroom opening.

You walked towards the bed and almost touched your underwear when his hand grabbed your wrist bringing you close to him, your skins touching again. He surrounded your waist and placed his forehead on top of yours.

"I don’t know how this works or what I'm supposed to say. I don’t know if this is what you call love or not. The only thing that I know is that I want you to be mine, all about you to be mine. I don’t want anyone else to have your attention," he rubbed your lower lip, "your smile, your heart." He kissed you, slowly this time.

"Saeran you already have all of me, I given myself to you a long time ago, I love you."

He sat on the edge of the bed having you straddle him. His mouth left yours, kissing all the way down to your collarbones, he cupped your breasts squeezing enough to make you press down on him.

The heat of his mouth surrounded your nipple, tongue flickering the hard bud. The other one he rolled with his thumb. Your hands pulled the hair on the back of his head.

He was hard again and you kept on rubbing on him. "Again", you said and he flinched when he felt your fingers on the hem of his boxers, "fuck me again," he wiggled the piece of cloth down his legs. 

You made his cock twitch with your request, "corrupt me, ruin me even more."

He lifted you enough so he could guide himself inside you.

This time you set the pace, rolling on his lap, guiding your body so he could hit that spot that had you screaming. This time your nails dug on his shoulders.

But he still inflicted pain and control, he bit your skin marking your body with his mouth. His hands keeping you from falling but reminding you that he was the one embracing you.

Soon enough you were coming again and he started to bring you down to meet his hips with force, looking for his own orgasm. Once more his fluids spurt inside you making you hiss at the sensation.

His swollen lips still had energy to kiss you for a while, when you stood up the thought of doing the same thing he did before seemed good. But a better idea crossed your mind.

"Want to shower together?" You offered your hand. He tangled his fingers with yours and followed you.

That night he had shower sex for the first time and you had your best one where he filled you once again against the cold tile.

You went to sleep first when you finally went to bed.  _The storm felt tranquil._ He couldn’t sleep, he wanted to watch you, the shape of your nose and lips, the red marks on your neck and shoulders, feel your calm breathing and the way you kept on holding his hand. He still wasn’t certain if what he felt was what people called love, but he was sure you were the only one who could show him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story!


End file.
